A Change of Atmosphere
by Cellar Door 26
Summary: To say that today was a good day for Olivia Benson would the understatement of the year, possibly her life. One shot. Hinting at EO


Title: Things Will Change  
Summery: Olivia angst. Hints of EO.  
Disclaimer: Law and Order SVU does not belong to me. But if someone wanted to commit the ultimate heist to steal them, I'm there, just name the place and time. Seriously.  
Warning: I just recently came into this fandom, so I don't know if this has happened in the show, but I'm having Elliot divorced. (He is separated, right?)  
A.N.: This is my first SVU fic, but you don't have to be gentle. Be as horrible as you want. At least give it the illusion of being constructive though. You'll look cooler. Also, this is a bit pointless.

888

To say that today was a good day for Olivia Benson would the understatement of the year, possibly her life. Certain things can happen to you that can take a perfectly normal morning and can change it drastically. It doesn't matter how you feel when you wake up, when you go to bed, during sleep, it could take something as simple as having to wake up early, oversleeping, getting into a cold shower, spilling cold coffee all over yourself, finding no clean clothes because you conveniently forgot that all the hot water had been shut off during the night because of repairs, hitting every single red light from your apartment to the station, walking in, an hour later to find your partner talking on the phone with his soon to be ex-wife and looking more pained then he was with the case last spring, just having one of those horrible cases that make your toes curl and not catching the bad guy. Yeah, all that could take you over the edge.

So when Olivia Benson finally made it to work, it was no surprise that she was in the worst mood of all time. No, make that of all the history. And there was no way to make her calm down. Well, except for a certain brown haired, blue eyed someone, but he didn't really look all that happy himself.

Olivia had barely made it through the door to find her boss calling her into his office. And while on any normal morning she would have been able to explain coming to work late, as she rarely did, this morning too many aggravating things had happened. And this time, I believe the best person to worm right at this moment was one Captain Donald Cragen.

So there was no surprise when minutes later, she came out looking a tad bit happier but a lot more harassed. When she plopped down at her desk and saw the piles of paperwork she was forced to work on as punishment for calling her boss an overworked, sadistic, overbearing, tyrant.. to his face. Luckily though, Cragen was a good cop and had picked up on the signs that she was herself overworked, overstressed, and having a _really_ bad morning.

Detective Elliot Stabler knew enough to just look up, meet her gaze, give her a hollow, 'That bad?' and then leave her alone until she was a slightly better mood to ask questions. She was grateful for it.

So hours past, and as it got hotter, and hotter and hotter and she didn't remove her coat, not even one snap of a button. Finally, the curiosity that Elliot had for this reached it's peak and he so he asked.

"Liv, it's 104 in here, why do you still have your coat on?" Her head raised but she didn't lift it to meet his gaze until her pen had left the paper, there was no way in hell that she would redo this. And then, looking at him, all concerned, broke something and in a rush the story of this disastrous morning came out.

It was confusing the way she spoke sometimes, bits came out, points were made, passed over, and gone back on to stress a point. It was also remarkably attractive. By the time the explanation ended, Elliot Stabler was smiling. That's right, after hearing about the worst of the worst mornings, where she had yelled at her boss, spilled coffee all over her only clean shirt that would most likely stain, and was sitting in a poorly conditioned office with a coat on, and he looked annoyingly happy. She wanted to throw her sock at him.

"Why are you smiling? You think that it's funny?"

"Well, you have to admit, it is a bit funny." Seeing the way Olivia was looking at him, he quickly corrected himself, "Still too early?" seeing the way her glare had intensified he motioned to a change of conversation.

"You can wear the shirt from my locker." He said easily, trying to make it a no-biggie. But for some strange reason, it suddenly was. Her glare softened and it almost looked like she smiled. Almost.

"Thanks." And you could tell she meant it.

"Well, it'll be a bit big on you." He said, trying to ease a situation that suddenly needed easing. When she returned ten minutes later, he could honestly say that Kathy never looked that good in one of his shirts. Realizing that he was staring and that what he thought sounded somehow, dishonorable, he looked away.

But after that, she seemed happier, she began to joke with him, laugh at his jokes, the heat seemed almost bearable and he could have sworn that out of the corner of his eye he saw her sniffing his shirt.

888

When Cragan walked out of his office at 6:00, thinking about how he was actually going to make it home for dinner, he saw Olivia and Elliot laughing, playing paper football and when he tried to smile it came out a frown. They were happy as partners, as friends, but he wondered how long it would be until it wouldn't be enough. He wasn't an idiot, this precinct wasn't an idiot, he knew what they had, but what they did was another matter. So he would wait for that day when a slip would come to his office, but until then… he was good.

So you see, calling today a good day would be the understatement of the century, because today was a normal day, a horrible day, an annoying day, a stressful day, a funny day, a happy day, a boring day, a tiring day, and most importantly one that involved people who cared about each other. A lot more then they were supposed to.

888

Please review, I like them.


End file.
